Thanks be to Jah
Page 1 Eolena :[ OOC Note, This post is a continuation from the storyline at Eolena's house in the Shrewsbury Hall forum. Must go to Shrewsbury to retrieve it.] :After brief visit to Tiffanyanne's house to get Tiff's medical kit, Eolena and Tiffany walk up the road to the Shrewsbury church. :As they approach the building, Eolena pauses and admits to her friend, "I have never been much of a church goer. I rarely go to mass. I find it all a bit intimidating. In fact, I've never been here when there wasn't a mass. I do want to give thanks to Jah but I'm not really sure about the right way to do so." :Then Eolena blushes and says, "And I was hoping Harlan would come..." as she looks up and down the road. Tiffanyanne :Tiffany locked her elbow with Eolena's. "We would have been better to invite Sinjin if he wasn't away. I'm not sure I'll be of much help. We'll have to wing it." Tiff couldn't help noticing Eole constanting craning her neck to look for Harlan. "So... what is going on between you and our local blacksmith?" Eolena :Eolena smiles shyly and looks down at her hands. "I don't know exactly. We met in the tavern a while back and hit it off well, I suppose. We both started our cow farming at about the same time...he drove his cows by my house when he first got them... and we've been sharing our experiences with raising cattle. :"Then out of the blue one day, he sent me an invitation to his house to join him and his house guests for pie. His cousin, Clyppie, made a couple of delicious cherry pies. :"Since then, we've had a number of pleasant evening visits in the tavern." :"He's a very nice man." Eolena finishes talking with a small shrug and smile. Harlan :this RP is continued from Harlan's house thread in the Shrewsbury Hall forum. Must go to Shrewsbury to retrieve it. :Harlan rode up to the church on his horse Trevel. He dismounted and tied the horse, pausing to adjust his wrapped hand and pull his sleeve down to cover it as much as possible. Making his way inside he saw Eolena and Tiffanyanne sitting in the second pew. He approached and gave a slight bow. :"Greetings ladies." He said with a smile and he took a seat next to Eolena. He leaned in close to her and whispered. "I am a bit nervous, hopefully it's not too obvious." He flashed a brief smile and then took in the surroundings. Not knowing what else to do in the deafening silence he bowed his head and closed his eyes. :He prayed to Jah, thanking him for the safety of all his friends. He then began to run through the list of things that he or people he knew could use some help with. :-first was Eolena, he prayed for her peace of mind after today's scary events, and that her house could quickly be repaired. :-next he prayed for guidance in raising his cows correctly, his new venture wasn't running as smoothly as he had hoped . :-A tinge of pain in his hand reminded him he should pray for the quick healing of his hand. :-Lastly he prayed for deliverance from Evil. For the most part his recent nightmare had remained hidden in his subconscious. What had revealed itself scared him and he worried for not only himself but his friends and the entire town of Shrewsbury. It was obvious by recent progress Jah was at work here, Harlan prayed that it continued. :Satisfied he had covered all the pressing issues on his mind he raised his head and opened his eyes. Still quiet he stared ahead in a peaceful trance. He was glad he had taken this chance to visit the church. He wondered why he had not made it to the church before. It definitely eased his mind. Tiffanyanne :After taking a moment to pray and thank Jah for the safety of her friend, Tiff tried to surupticiously watch Eole and Harlan for signs of a budding romance. Eole certainly was aware of the man sitting next to her, but Harlan seemed off in a different world. She felt her heart clinch with worry that Eole was developing feelings that only went on way. But Eole was a smart and strong woman, and it was best to have faith in her friend. :While watching the two she noticed that Harlan's hand was wrapped. She whispered to Eole, "I'm taking Harlan outside, something wrong with his hand." She got up and then pulled Harlan outside so she could unwrap his hand. :"When did you get this? Oh, it's not even properly cleaned and you don't have any salve on it. Why can't men take better care of themselves?" She looked up at him frowning. "Why did you hide that you were burned?" Harlan :Harlan found Tiffanyannes concern for his hand amusing until he remembered that she was quite adept in the art of medicine. "I...I...I..." he didnt know where to start with so many questions coming all at once. Should he even attempt to defend the actions of all men, he wondered? :"I must have done it when I was helping put out the fire, on the curtain rod I suppose. By the time I realized it was burned I was more concerned about Eolena and felt no need to bring any attention on myself." :He felt odd defending himself, he hadn't been scolded by a woman since Genova had done so some time ago. He took a look towards the church door wondering whether Eolena was still sitting in there alone. :"I really think it will be ok, its not that bad." he said with a shrug. "A couple weeks it will be just like new....besides I have another one." he said trying to lighten the mood. Eolena :After explaining to Tiffany about how she'd been getting to know Harlan, Eolena thought it best to go inside the church rather than simply wait outside. The two women settled into the second pew and bowed their heads. :Eolena was just starting to think about how to phrase her thanks to Jah, when she heard the door open. She smiled at Harlan as he bowed and settled into the seat beside her, but being nervous about being in the church herself she didn't say anything. Seeing Harlan bow his head, she bowed hers once again. :She prayed, "Thank you, Jah, for seeing that no one was injured or worse in the fire. And thank you for sending me this message to be more careful. I guess I needed some reminding about my vow to be better. I shouldn't drink so much that I..." :Her train of thought was interrupted when Tiff whispered to her about taking Harlan outside... about something with his hand. "What...?" she started to say as Tiff pulled a confused Harlan outside with her, but Eolena felt she needed to finish up her prayers first. :"Um... I shouldn't drink so much that I forget what's around me so easily. Please give me the strength to be a better person and I will strive to be more worthy of your help and attention. And please bless Harlan and Tiffany and Jasmyne and Denning and Revander and all my other friends and neighbors that have been so kind to me in my hour of need." :Eolena finished up her prayer then rose slowly and looked up at the altar in an attempt to convey her sincerity. Then, she turned and walked up the aisle and went outside. :She emerged from the church to find a bemused Harlan holding his hand out as Tiffany examined it with a critical eye. Eolena saw Tiff start to hunt for something in her medical bag. As Eolena got closer, she saw the state of Harlan's hand for herself, and she exclaimed with concern, "Oh, Harlan, your hand ... why didn't you tell me that your hand had been burned?" She gently took his injured hand in hers, careful not to touch the injury. "That must hurt awfully." :"I feel terrible that this happened to you because of me." Tiffanyanne :Harlan held out his hand sheepishly while she read him the riot act for not having it properly attended to. His attempts at levity where only met with a frown. Tiffany looked in her bag for something to clean it with and then apply a burn salve. :Eolena came out and undid all of Tiff's chiding with sweet coos of concern. Tiff did her best not to huff at Eole and her gentle words. She paused and listened. The care and concern in Eole's voice was the very thing that Tiffany had never mastered. The thing, perhaps, that had ruined every chance she had for love. Tiff swallowed a lump in her throat and gently cleaned the burn. :It wasn't as bad as she had thought. She put a light cooling ointment on the hand and wrapped it in clean bandage. She dug around further and found a small fitted box. She put some of the ointment in the box and grabbed some extra bandages. "Make sure to reapply the ointment and change your bandages regularly. If it isn't healing properly, come and see me. I very much mean that. If it gets infected it could cause very bad things." :She smiled and patted Eole's arm. "I have some things to attend to. Your room will be ready and waiting for you when you get there. I'll heat up some water so you can have a bath." She squeezed Eole's shoulder and left the two alone. Harlan :Harlan heard the door open and turned to see Eolena coming out of the church. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, not wanting her to see him injured. He managaed a sheepish smile as she approached while Tiffanyanne held his hand open with one hand and dug through her bag with the other. :"Oh this is by no means your fault Eolena" Harlan said as Eolena took his hand and gently studied it. "You did not force me to run into a burning house and grab something that had just been aflame. This is the result of my own stupidity." He hoped that she would leave it at that, she had enough to worry about as it was. :Harlan was suddenly aware of some deeper feelings for Eolena. Her touch so gentle and her voice so completely sincere. Of course he had known that he liked her before, but now there seemed something else there. It was probably there all along, he just had not noticed it with all that had been going on lately. He felt so distracted all the time. He wished he could put some things aside for a while and give her more attention, especially in her time of need. :"It really only burns a little bit". Harlan interrupted his own thoughts. " I was just telling Tiff I think it would heal up in no time." He really didn't know this and with Tiff's concern he had begun to question it, but at the same time he hoped it was enough to quell Eolena's concern. :Tiffanyanne then took his hand back, applied some salve that made the burning sensation instantly stop, and masterfully wrapped it in a clean cloth. She then began telling him how he should care for it and he only heard every other word. He was too busy staring at Eolena and her pretty eyes with a silly grin on his face. :Tiffany was suddenly packing up and wishing them goodbye. She seemed in a hurry to leave. :"Thank you so much for your help Tiffanyanne, it feels better already. I definitely owe you one." Harlan said, but she was already on her way down the road. "Thank you!" he called after her a little louder. :Then he turned back to Eolena and said "Thank you too, for all your concern. But really, you have your own problems we should worry about." Eolena :Eolena watched as Tiffany skillfully tended to Harlan's hand. She was highly aware that Harlan was staring at her the whole time. It was making it easy to forget that her house almost burned down earlier that day. :When Tiff patted her arm and mentioned a bath, Eolena smiled and said, "Thank you, Tiff, that sounds wonderful. I'll see you a bit later." :As Tiff walks off, Eolena says to Harlan, "Well, do please follow Tiff's advice about taking care of it. I'd hate to see it get worse, after you saved my house for me." Looking directly into Harlan's face, Eolena finds that she is blushing once again. :"I'm sure you have many things that need your time, but would you mind walking me to Tiff's house? I'd really like to have that bath she mentioned." Then Eolena laughed lightly, trying to hide how nervous she was feeling. "I'll think about how to deal with my house tomorrow." Harlan :"I would love to escort you to Tiff's house" he replied. He walked over and grabbed Trevel's reigns and then offered his arm to Eolena. "Tis a wonderful evening for a walk m'lady, I would be so honored." he added with a sweet smile and bow. :As she took his arm they started off down the road towards Tiffanyannes house. "Don't you worry about your house tonight, we'll get that assessed tomorrow and with people pitching in it will be back together in no-time." he assured her. :They walked along, enjoying each others company and unaware of their surroundings. :this storyline will be continued at Tiffanyanne's house in the Shrewsbury forum. Must go to Shrewsbury to retrieve it. Category:Histories